Holding On To You
by ChanelBesos
Summary: Romance, suspense, and drama. Too many twisted love matches, as well as one that would fit into heaven. Michaela and Sully, add Abagail and David. Rated M for later story parts.
1. Dreams

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to the characters of Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The show and the characters belong to Beth Sullivan and to CBS/A&E.**

**Holding On To You**

His deep blue eyes sparkled as he gazed at her fleeting form.

"Wait! Come back!" he called laughingly. She giggled and paused to look back, only to find herself already wrapped in his arms. He sprinkled soft kisses along her neck and she arched her head back happily. He had never seen a more beautiful woman. Her beautifully mismatched amber and emerald eyes. Her long, flowing coppery hair that shined and smelled of sweet rose water. Her delicate features and always blushing cheeks. Her perfectly shaped lips that curved into a turned smile that curved mostly upwards to the left. Sully kissed her lips softly and smiled. He was never this happy before.

"Sully!" a voice called to him. He awoke with a start. Those eyes still burning in his mind. Why did he have that dream again? He was married, happily, or so he thought, to Abigail Bray. And they were expecting a child. Yet every night when Sully fell asleep he dreamed of this mysterious, beautiful woman. He had never seen a woman like her before, so he had no clue where she had come from. Sully had these dreams repeatedly, almost for months now.

The bouncy brunette flopped into bed beside him. He smiled softly to her, still thinking about the dreamy woman with different colored eyes.

"Good morning sleepy head!" she said giggling and kissed him. She wasn't tired as she usually was with the baby due any day now.

"Mornin Abby." He whispered into her ear making her shudder. Sully always had a way of doing that to her. "How's Hannah?"

"Mmm, good. Been kickin a lot recently now that she's almost due. Charlotte already told me that she's ready anytime I need her." Abby spoke fondly of the midwife, Widow Cooper. Everyone knew her and her three sweet children, Matthew, Colleen, and Brian.

"That's good ta know." he replied pulling himself out of bed. The bed stayed indented and warm where his body was before. She touched where his head was and sighed softly. She had never been happier.She was married to a man she adored and had a beautiful baby girl coming their way. They had decided to name her Hannah, a name she had loved since she was a little girl. She had always made up fairy tales about princesses all named Hannah. Finally her own little princess would be arriving her, their way. She corrected herself mentally.

Sully came back into the room with fresh buckskins and shirt in hand.

"I'm gonna go bathe at the creek. I'll be back in half an hour or so."

"Alright" she replied dreamily as he walked off pulling his old shirt over his head. After all he couldn't just go walking down the street with no shirt on. His physique never stopped amazing her. He had an ideal male body, strong and muscular. Toned all around and she was happy he was all hers.

As he pulled off his buckskins and shirt he slipped smoothly into the creek without a sound. His mind rushed back to his childhood and a cold drifted over him in the lukewarm water. His eyes stung slightly with tears that had been shed many times before and he knew they would continue as long as he lived. His mind flashed back to when he was but a young boy living in New York. His father had passed on as well as his brother. So he and his mother were all alone. Then one day she went off and drowned herself in the Hudson River. He would never forget that and then heading out west. A big, salty tear ran down his face, but it was hardly noticeable as he was already soaked. Quickly he dried himself and pulled on his new clothes. He knew who he wanted to talk to today. He was so confused as to his dreams and why he wasn't happier with Abby and the baby coming along.

She stared out the window of the stage coach as she uncomfortably endured the endless hours of travel. She knew that Colorado Springs was only ten minutes away and she could hardly contain her excitement. She had talked it over with the people there through telegram and everyone seemed pleased that she was on her way. She had mentioned being a lady doctor and they hadn't protested. This was the best she was feeling in years. Finally free from her mother's reprimands and her sisters' mocking glares. Michaela felt as if life was finally going right again after her beloved father, Joseph Quinn, had passed on. She missed his kind words and eyes dearly, but she knew she was doing the right thing by moving on. And Michaela Anne Quinn had finally found a place that would respect her as a doctor.

She breathed slowly as the door was opened for her. Her dainty gloved hand reached out as she gently lowered herself to the ground. She found the mud a bit disgusting but remembered playing absentmindedly in it when she was a child. Pulling up her longs skirts she walked as if skipping across the dirt to a wooden porch. She asked quickly where she might find the Reverend Johnson and was given directions, though Michaela did notice the strange looks because of her accent.

She spoke quickly with the Reverend, in a formal business tone.

"Well, Dr. Quinn we are extremely pleased to have you here. We've needed a doctor for a long time and Jake won't cut it anymore if something hits us." She nodded gratefully.

"I'm just pleased that you've accepted me for whom and what I am. I'm not quite used to it." She whispered the last part, a light blush filling her cheeks. She hadn't noticed where she was going and tripped over a bit of wood almost finding herself face down in the mud. However she felt a pair of strong arms embrace her, holding her. Her eyes were closed as she took a deep breath and focused her breathing. The touch was electrifying.

He looked upon her face as he held her and turned her around. Her eyes were closed as she tried to recover from the shock. She looked so strangely familiar to him. She opened her eyes and he nearly dropped her in shock. Those eyes, those mismatched, beautiful eyes! Her grip on his arm tightened.

"Good thing I was holding on to you!" she said smiling, with laughter in her voice and eyes. He looked a bit blanched. "Are you alright? I can help. I'm a doctor." He shook himself out of the reverie. He could smell rose water gently wafting from her hair and the scent was intoxicating.

"No, thanks. I'm fine." Sully pulled her up and whittled his hands nervously together. It was the woman in his dreams, the woman of his dreams and he had no idea on what to do. She looked at him quizzically wondering why he was so frightened.

"Are you sure?" she asked concernedly.

"Yeah, thanks. Um, what's your name?" her blush deepened and he never thought he'd laid eyes on a more beautiful woman.

"Michaela." She spoke in a whisper. His breath caught in his throat and he realized she was still touching his arm. She noticed also and embarrassedly removed her hand. The spot where she had touched him radiated warmth.

"Uh…that's uh." He stuttered.

"It's like Michael. A boy's name I know." She sighed.

"No, I mean, it's beautiful." He wanted to say like you, but he was married and that hit him like a ton of bricks. If it was possible the pink of her cheeks turned bright red.

"Well, thank you." She murmured. "I have to go. Thank you once again." She gave him a peck on the cheek in thanks, but they both knew this would not be the end of it.

He hurried towards the reservation where he could see his best friend and his brother, Cloud Dancing. He was the Cheyenne medicine man who had helped him in his darkest hours. And now Sully knew that he was the only one that could help him now. In a way that never ceased to amaze him, Cloud Dancing appeared from out of his teepee. Snowbird already outside and preparing a meal.

"Something troubles you my brother." He spoke wisely. Sully sighed heavily.

"You always know don't cha?"

"Yes. Woman troubles."

"Yeah." He suddenly stopped. Having no clue as to explain this strange occurrence he breathed slowly.

"With Abigail?"

"No." Cloud Dancing looked confused.

"But she is the only woman in your life is she not?"

"Well…" he stammered off again, not knowing how to explain it. "For the past few months I've been having dreams." He stated slowly, still unsure on how to proceed.

"And there was a woman in your dreams?"

"Yeah. But she wasn't Abby. It was this beautiful woman with long, coppery hair. She had two different colored eyes, one amber and one emerald. And she smelled of rose water. Everything about her was so real that I felt as if the whole thing was real. Then I would always wake up and realize I was dreaming. I hadn't understood any of this." He replied, ending in a whisper. When Sully continued his voice was still barely audible and came out in rasps. "Then today I saw a young woman trip and fall, so I reached out ta catch her so she wouldn't fall in the mud. When I looked at her face she looked so familiar and then she opened her eyes and I nearly dropped her in shock." His cheeks flushed slightly from embarrassment. Continuing, "Her eyes were the eyes that haunt my dreams every night and she smelled of rose water as well." A slight smile tugged at his lips but he resisted without noise. Cloud Dancing looked at him curiously.

"So you dreamed of a woman. But you thought she was not a real woman, and then you met her today?"

"Yep."

"If you have dreamed of her this long, then there must be some reason. It seems your heart calls to this woman. However if you truly want to follow this path, it will be difficult. For there will be many obstacles, which for the moment are seemingly impossible. Abigail seems to be the main obstacle on this path. I wish you luck my brother."

* * *

_This is my first fan fic, please comment and enjoy!_

* * *


	2. Starting Over

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to the characters of Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The show and the characters belong to Beth Sullivan and to CBS/A&E. Certain scenes are taken from the original show and I do not claim them as my own. I am just borrowing them to play with for a little while. :)**

Sully walked home in a reverie. He was dazed, lost, and confused so that when he headed home he didn't realize how eager Abby was.

"Sully! You're home." She smiled broadly. A smile passed his lips briefly as he bent over to give her a kiss. Abigail smiled gratefully and deepened the kiss. Surprised but relaxed he continued to kiss her hoping that this action would fade away his memories. Besides ever since they found out she was pregnant, she never wanted to do much anymore. Sully had many dreams before he started dreaming about the mystery woman, whom he finally had a name for. He dreamed about seeing their child, a sweet little girl as he had wished for. The next morning, ecstatic he told Abby about his dream and she was equally thrilled. They decided on the name Hanna which Abigail adored, he wasn't as in love with the name, but since he was so in love eagerly consented.

Michaela walked with the Reverend to Widow Cooper's boarding house. The door swung open to reveal a boy of naught more than 16, tall with light blonde hair. He looked quizzically at the slightly disheveled, but highly proper and of fanciful clothing woman. Michaela smiled her small curved smile and the boy grinned back with kindness shining in his eyes.

"Hey Ma!" he shouted behind him up the stairs. "We got company." A middle-aged woman with mocha brown hair appeared in the doorway with two other children behind her. A young girl and a small boy both with the same colored light blonde hair as their brother. The girl looked at Michaela with wide eyes; she had never seen someone with such expensive clothing before.

"Hello there." She whispered to her with a soft smile perched on her rosy lips. The girl smiled back. "What's your name?"

"Colleen. Colleen Cooper."

"Well Colleen, it is quite a pleasure to meet your acquaintance." Colleen giggled.

"Hey how come you got such a funny accent?" the youngest boy came out from behind his mother's skirt.

"Brain! You don't talk to guests like that!" the woman reprimanded him sternly. The boy looked down at the wooden floor boards.

"Oh that's quite alright. My accent differs from yours because of where I grew up. I came from Boston on the stage coach. A rather grueling trip I must say, but it was quite worth it. The land here is just so beautiful." Her mind flashed back to just a few hours ago where she had been so caught in the natural beauty of the area that she was oblivious to what was right in front of her. She could remember with perfect accuracy the feeling of that man's arms surrounding her so that she wouldn't ruin her clothes in the mud. She didn't even know his name and she had … How could she have done that? It went against everything she had learned, all of her propriety! She had done it out of simple gratitude but it was so against her nature. Though she was surely not demure she would never even think about, about kissing a man she didn't even know! But something drew her to him and she hadn't the slightest clue as to what it was. He was so confusing to her and she had not a single idea on what to do. She also recalled quite clearly how when she opened her eyes he had nearly dropped her. Was it because of their two different colors? She thought quietly to herself. As these thoughts braced against her mind she felt the heat rising into her cheeks and a voice jarred her out of her reverie.

"What's your name Miss?"

"Oh, um, it's Michaela. You may call me Dr. Mike though or Dr. Quinn."

"You're a real doctor? You went to college and everything?"

"And everything, Colleen." She smiled down at the young girl who was now giddy with excitement.

"Oh wow that's amazing Dr. Mike! I think I wanna be a doctor someday, just like you." Michaela smiled broadly.

"Well then I will be awaiting that day! I know you'll make a fine doctor when you grow up!" Colleen giggled, smiling while a row of pearly white teeth bit her lower lip. Michaela entered the boarding house and was pleased with the atmosphere. It was small but comforting, inviting, and cozy. It was perfectly charming and she knew she would enjoy her stay here until she could get a place of her own. "Charlotte?"

"Yes, Dr. Mike?"

"Would you come with me so I can post a bulletin tomorrow morning at the mercantile? I'll need a permanent place to stay if I'm to be a doctor here." She smiled bravely, she was ready to face the frontier and any challenges it presented her with.

"Of course. There oughta be someplace nice that we can settle you into."

"Thank you so much." She looked around the room. The quaint, sturdy walls and small pictures. It all felt so safe, so right. "For everything." Charlotte smiled at her softly.

"When life comes at you fast, you need to know exactly what you're doing don't you Doctor?" Michaela nodded her head a bit and then headed up the stairs so she could change for supper.

Pacing slowly up the stairs Michaela saw a room with the door open and her bags were inside already. She pulled open the case and leafed through the different dresses until she found a pale blue one and pulled it out. She pulled of her day garments of purple skirts and petticoats. Then finally she relieved herself of her painful corset that was only regulated in Boston propriety. Instead she pulled one out that held just right and didn't suffocate her. Lacing it up behind her back with years of methodic knowledge doing the work her mind wandered. Where could she stay here in Colorado Springs? There had to be some place that offered boarding besides the boarding house. Although she quite admired Charlotte and thought dearly of her children, she couldn't stay there forever. Tying the bow she pulled on the blue dress and then slipping on the plain white lace bodice. Michaela pulled half her hair up and tied it with a bow and then set down stairs. She knew she was most likely overly dressed but she wanted to make a good impression.

As she descended the stairs she saw Colleen smiling and another two pairs of eyes on her as she finally entered the room.

"Wow, Dr. Mike! That dress it's, it's absolutely gorgeous!" she smiled at the young girl.

"Perhaps I can get one like it for you soon, from Boston."

"Oh, really? Thank you so much!"

"You're quite welcome." Then she looked up to see the man who had caught her before she fell in the mud and a young, extremely pregnant woman. Her eyes widened slightly and her cheeks flushed a deep crimson.

"Um, I don't believe we've made acquaintance yet." She held her slightly trembling hand out to the woman. She clasped it and nodded.

"My name's Abigail."

"Michaela. Or Dr. Mike. And oh, um, Mr… thank you for catching me today. It would have been awfully hard to clean mud off of my clothing. Your name is?"

"Sully."

"Sully?"

"Yeah, just Sully."

"Oh, well um it's very nice to meet you."

Abigail leaned over Sully. She whispered into his ear.

"You caught her?" Michaela could hear her.

"Oh yes. You see I was admiring the landscape as I just moved here, and didn't look to where I was going. I tripped over a bit of wood and Sully caught me before I fell in the mud." Sully looked at her. She blushed harder. Abigail as if sensing some sort of connection spoke up after a few moments had passed.

"My Sully is like that. Always helping others. That's one of the reasons I married him!" Abigail turned and pressed her lips against Sully's cheek. Brian giggled quietly. Sully's jaw tensed a bit and then relaxed. Michaela's cheeks now burned with liquid fire.

"If you will excuse me for a moment. I believe I forgot to close something upstairs." Then she rushed back up the stairs. Pouring icy water into the bin she splashed her face and patted her still heated cheeks. She didn't really feel in the mood to go down and eat, but propriety took over in her mind and she headed down again, whether she wanted to or not didn't really matter.

Downstairs Sully had watched Michaela's fleeting form. Although Abby hadn't noticed, he knew Michaela had flinched and he saw how her brow creased in ever growing confusion. The same happened to him. He was so confused and didn't know what to do about it.

Slowly gliding down the stairs, a few minutes later, Michaela entered the room.

"You alright, Dr. Mike?" Brian asked; concern etched on his sweet, young face.

"Yes, Brian. Thank you, I feel fine." She brushed his hair out of his face and smiled slightly. She sat down across from Sully and Abigail and smiled again. She nodded her head towards the bulging baby bump. It was hardly a bump really, more like a large ball nearly. Michaela could immediately tell that she was close to pregnancy.

"When are you expecting?" Abigail smiled broadly.

"Only one month away, Charlotte says." Charlotte nodded.

"You see Dr. Mike; I'm the midwife around here. I would sure appreciate it if you could help during the birth in case anything doesn't go as planned." Abigail looked stricken. "Not saying that it won't dear." She patted her hand gently. "Anyways judging by the way she's carrying, it's bound to be a girl don't you think?" Michaela glanced over again. She's seen many pregnancies before; it definitely looked like a girl.

"Yes I'd say so. Have you though of names yet?"

"Hanna." Abigail replied softly.

"What a beautiful name." Michaela replied smiling softly, though on the inside she was more confused than ever and felt as if she was about to burst from emotion. "Well I've had quite a long day and I'm rather fatigued. I'm going to retire for the night. Good night everyone."

"Night." Came from around the table. She beamed in return and headed up the stairs to take a warm bath to soothe her nerves and then head on to bed. Matthew came up and prepared a tub for her. She smiled her silent thanks and he nodded and headed downstairs closing the door on his way. Carefully she slipped out of the robe she was wearing and all her undergarments. She listened as they hit the floor boards with soft swishing noises. Carefully Michaela stepped into the tub and sank down into its warmth that seemed to stay forever. Slowly and leisurely she lathered with the sweet smelling soap that she loved. It smelled of fresh, delicious rain and newly sprung roses. She grinned lightly as she inhaled the scent of her being practically, for so many years. And yet Michaela never tired of it and she knew other people didn't mind either. She let her mind wander off and started thinking about Abigail and Sully. They seemed like a sweet couple so why was she having any thoughts at all about him? Perhaps it was because she kissed him and he was married? But it was only on the cheek and in thanks, or so she thought. Michaela felt so drawn to him and she couldn't understand why. She also knew that nothing could ever happen anyways. But the way he had looked at her across the table, as if he knew her. And she felt herself slipping into the two sharp, clear blue pools and she wanted to as well. However Michaela was indeed a strong woman and knew that it was none of her business and most likely never would be.

Suddenly a knock came from her door. Michaela was startled out of her profound thoughts and sat up a bit.

"Yes?" she called out, though she didn't move an inch.

"Dr. Quinn?" she heard Sully's voice.

"How can I help you Mr. Sully?"

"Well, it's just Sully; me and Abigail would like you to join us for lunch tomorrow after church. We all usually go into the meadow and have a picnic. Plus we'd really like it if you came and met one of our good friends in town. Plus also Grace and Robert E. will probably be joining us as well."

"Alright, Mr…oh I'm sorry, Sully. I'd be pleased to join you all for a picnic. Who is your other friend?"

"I think you'll like him. His name is David."

"David?" she whispered to herself. David was the name of her fiancée. She thought he had died in the war. Could it possibly be him? No, he was reported dead over a year ago. But could it be? She had wanted to die as well when she learned he was dead. She went daily to his grave and wished she could die with him. She called out again. "David? David what?"

"Uh, David Lewis." Her heart skipped a beat. It was her David.

"Yes, I will most definitely join you tomorrow afternoon."

"Alright, good. We'll see you then."

* * *

Sorry everyone for the very slow update! But here it is chapter 2! I hope you enjoy and please r&r!

* * *


	3. New Love, Old Flame?

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to the characters of Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The show and the characters belong to Beth Sullivan and to CBS/A&E. Certain scenes are taken from the original show and I do not claim them as my own. I am just borrowing them to play with for a little while. :)**

Sully had stood outside of her door for a few minutes longer. He'd wished Michaela would have come out so he could look at her again. God, she was so beautiful that it shook him to his very core. He couldn't understand nor put into words the feeling he got when she looked at him. It was like thousands of invisible snowflakes rushed pass his back, blowing softly on the mystical breeze. She had asked about David. David was a good man and a good friend. Sully remembered a year ago when he and Abby had met David. He had been naught more than a clueless Easterner. And yet he could tell from the look in Abby's eyes when she had met with him that an almost smitten look had crossed her face. It had stung worse than words until he saw his same emotion in her eyes, each time he made eye contact with Michaela. But he trusted Abby, knowing she would never take her crush on David anywhere.

He couldn't help it after all. Abby was young and pretty, she had a kind heart and was always polite and obedient. Usually all a man could ask for in a wife. Yet she never wanted to do many things that he liked, she didn't love the adventure. She didn't have the same fire he saw in Michaela's beautifully mismatched eyes. And oh, Michaela! She was so beautiful, warm hearted, open minded, but he saw a passion in her he had never seen in another woman. Yet she still held a young, maybe even girlish innocence and it charmed him.

She hadn't heard him leave her door yet and was wondering why he was still standing there. She giggled a small, young laugh and quietly draped a towel over her shoulders and started to dry off. Michaela pulled her hair up and put herself into her undergarments and then wrapped a robe around her body. Then smoothly gliding towards the door she opened it a hair and saw him still outside, deep in thought. Feeling slightly guilty at interrupting his thoughts but also finding the situation rather humorous she pulled the door open and peeked her head out.

"Sully?" she whispered. He jumped up at her voice. "Oh, Sully, I'm sorry if I startled you." She suppressed a grin that was tugging powerfully against the sides of her lips like the way the tide pulled in the banks of the shore.

"Oh, Dr. Mike. Sorry…I was just, uh…I'll see you tomorrow." Michaela giggled again. His heartbeat quickened at this and his face nearly flushed. Swiftly turning he whispered a soft goodbye. Noticing his change in demeanor she smiled and did the same and shut the door.

Considering herself much like a young school girl, with her back pressed against the door, her heart racing and her mind on some man. She blushed ferociously and quickly headed off to bed, hoping to soothe her thoughts onto something else. After all, being a young, proper, Bostonian woman, she knew better than to have fantasies about a married man. Stretching herself out onto the bed she drifted into soft, sweet dreams.

After he had quickly walked away from her, his mind was still glued to her like the opposite ends of a strong magnet. He just couldn't stop himself, and perhaps he, in all truth and honesty, didn't want to. He sighed. He knew exactly what, more specifically, who, would be haunting his dreams tonight.

-x-

Michaela woke up early the next morning, right as the sun was rising. This was rather normal for her as she always had some sort of business to attend to, or she had when she had been in college a few years before. Now she had her duties as a doctor and also just needed to get ready as today she would be seeing David again. The first time in so many long, painful years. Feeling less than sanitized she decided to go to the creek and wash up. Pulling soap, towels, and new clothing from her baggage, she trekked off in the direction Charlotte had pointed to her. Not being the only one at the boarding house to take care of, Charlotte was up bright and early to make breakfast and do daily chores. And deep in the older woman's heart, she knew another reason Michaela was cleaning up, but she kept her mouth shut.

Pacing through the path, her mind was clouded over with heavy storms. She stalked silently through the woods and picked a shady secluded spot. Carefully removing her garments, she was grateful for the warmth of the day. She slipped smoothly into the water and shivered at the chill that rushed over her still partially covered body.

The lukewarm water felt sweet to her naked arms and legs and she sighed contentedly. If she could have she would've stayed there all day. But knowing her task for the days she pulled the soap and ran it through her long, silky hair. Cleaning carefully and thoroughly she went over each part of her body. Smiling now and completely cleaned she relaxed in the water.

"Michaela!" he shouted to her. She wouldn't respond but merely giggled and bounced away. He followed the trail of her beautiful honey brown and red locks. Glancing back she shot him a coy smile. He ran and caught her in his arms. "Gotcha'" he whispered softly in her ear. She smiled and pressed her soft, warm lips against his cheek.

"I love you so much." She replied back, her voice slightly husky. The desire in her eyes was evident and it made him ache for her.

"I know." He grinned. Then swiftly lifting her into his arms and placing his lips against hers, he breathed, "I love you too."

Sully smiled happily in his dream and in real life too. Little did he know that Abby was watching him sleep, small tears in her eyes. Now she realized who had been in her husband's dreams for so long. And he finally had a name for her. Abagail finally realized how beautiful his so-thought imaginary woman was. She was nearly flawless in every form. She was beautiful and smart, and seemingly everything her husband desired. A feeling quite unknown to her leapt about in her chest. She knew the name immediately. Jealousy.

Sully arose unaware of what his wife had just witnessed. Little did he know that she had her own dirty little secret. Blinking the sleepy lazily from his eyes he saw his wife peering down at him. She plastered a smile on her face.

"Good morning, sweetheart." She whispered softly. He smiled lightly.

"Good mornin. Think I'm gonna go down to th' creek ta bathe."

"Alright. Don't forget anything." Abby replied as she rose to gather soap, towels, and today's clothes. She knew he'd want something nicer to wear so she pulled out his nicest shirt and an extraordinarily clean pair of buckskins.

"Thanks, Abby." He spoke, smiling at her. She was so sweet, so delicate. But she didn't have that spark. That spark that he saw in a special pair of perfect eyes.

He wandered that path where he knew would lead to the creek in a shadowy area. He pulled of his shirt and then waded into the lightly warm water up to his waist. Sully wanted to be cleaner when he saw Michaela today. He lathered quickly with the bar and ran the suds through his soft, shoulder length, honey brown locks. Then he pulled the soap along his chest, arms, and the rest of his body until he felt cleansed. Suddenly he heard quiet, engaging singing coming from upstream as well as the sweet, intoxicating scent of fresh rain and roses. Frozen in place, he couldn't move. But he knew exactly who it was and knew just how awkward this moment could get. And yet, his feet stood planted into the rocky bed of the stream and he knew trouble was about to hit.

Michaela sang a wispy tune that floated about in her mind. She had finished bathing and felt like exploring a bit. Wandering and twirling about in the water like a young child she laughed happily. She loved being uninhibited and free. As long as no one else was watching. Suddenly she felt something new and frightening. It was the feeling of hot skin against hers. And the skin was bare as was hers. She turned around like lightening, scared to see who she would face.

Seeing it was Sully, she nearly fell over once again. Stumbling and tripping, Sully nimbly caught her in his arms. He propped her back up and she blushed furiously.

"How many times am I gonna have ta catch ya?" her blush turned even redder.

"Oh my goodness. Oh, Sully. I'm so sorry. I didn't realize you were here. I was being careless. I was just walking about…" He took hold of her arm again so that she quieted.

"Hey now. It's alright. Ya don't gotta explain yourself to me."

"Sorry. I just…"

"Shh…" She felt better that his eyes weren't roaming down her body but instead focused directly into her eyes. Then she realized how potentially that could be worse. She quickly submerged herself under the water and pulled her eyes away. "I'm the one who should be apologizin'. You were here first. And if ya don't feel comfortable, I'll go cause I'm about done."

She smiled softly at his sensitivity. Her eyes still stared deeply, as though penetrating the water beneath her.

"Thank you, but I'll just return upstream and get my things. I'll see you in an hour or so."

He nodded his conformation and then turned away so she could walk back up the stream without his eyes gazing over her. He knew she hadn't noticed, but he had seen how perfect her figure was. Just the sight of her face made him feel like he had never felt before.

Michaela shivered as she paced up the rock bottom of the creek. The sight of Sully without a shirt had stirred things inside of her she had never felt in her entire life and she was frightened. Not understanding exactly what had happened within her, she brushed it off as something of little importance and heaved herself out of the water.

She headed back to the boarding house and went straight up to her room. Choosing out a sparkly, emerald green dress that made her eyes pop and her hair sparkle, she grinned at herself in the mirror. Today would surely be interesting. She was about to pin her hair up, but then she remembered how Sully had looked at her when it was down. She was barely able to put up resistance and was about to place it back down. Realizing exactly what she was doing, she timidly pulled her hair back into a straight, tight bun. Placing a few glittering pins into her hair and a flower she had picked earlier, she felt ready to face the day.

Michaela had walked to church with Charlotte and her children. They sat in the front row and she was mesmerized by the Reverend Johnson's powerful and spiritual words. Thrilled to have such a brilliant preacher, she showered him with compliments until he blushed. Michaela would never have noticed that Jake and Hank were both staring at her. In fact many of the men in the town were gazing at her with longing. She was beautiful, dignified, and nearly faultless. It was difficult not to look; especially considering how even her simplest clothing looked fanciful in comparison. She glowed with happiness in her new home. But those men would never admit it as well, as they couldn't possibly fall for a lady doctor.

Quickly spotting Abagail and Sully she walked over to join them.

"Hello Abagail, Sully." They turned to face her.

"Hey Dr. Mike." Sully replied smiling.

"Michaela! Hello." Abagail replied, especially enthused. "Oh, look! Here comes David now." The trio spun around to look.

"Oh my goodness." Michaela breathed softly, more to herself than to anyone else.

"Michaela?" he asked walking towards her, quickly increasing in speed.

"Oh my gosh, David! It's really you!" they embraced quickly. "We thought you died in the war."

"I was severely injured and couldn't make it home. Then I found out that everyone in m life, everyone I had cared for, including you, had been informed that I was dead for a few years now. I didn't know what else to do but to come out west. Apparently our paths have crossed again. You're the new doctor?"

"Yes, why are you here? I mean as happy as I am to see you I really don't understand…"

"I've become a naturalist. I write about nature and the animals. Sully has helped me a great deal with this task."

"Oh, how fascinating! Oh, David, there is so much to catch up on. It's been so long."

"Far too long indeed."

Abagail and Sully stood still both dumbstruck at the surprise reunion. Together they exclaimed, "You know each other?!"

Michaela and David turned, just now realizing that they were still in public. Mike's cheeks blushed at her public burst of affection.

"Well…yes." She stated somewhat simply.

"Very well in fact." David supplied.

"Wha-huh…how?" Abagail stuttered.

"We were engaged to be married, back in Boston." Michaela replied as though it was the most normal thing they'd all ever heard. She was thrilled to see David. She had missed him so dearly and the though that he had passed on, had at the time, been far too much to bear. Know knowing what it felt like to have ones heart ripped into small pieces, to cry yourself to sleep every night for months on end. But hope was renewed. He was alive and was equally, if not more pleased, to see her as she was to him.

"Engaged?" Sully muttered quietly to himself. She had been engaged, to David. His friend. He remembered when David came and up to this moment, he had never been open about his past. And Sully understood completely. It was far too painful to speak of. He knew that. His life had been hard too. Sully had friends and a wonderful woman at his side. But now things were falling, topsy-turvy.

Abby had felt her heart thump and wince each time David smiled at Michaela. Though she would never admit it, she was falling for him. Even more likely, she already had. David apparently, had found a new play-toy. No, a real relationship and didn't need anyone else anymore. But what could she do now? Things were far from being reversible.


End file.
